deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Magneto
Darth Vader vs Magneto is a what-if episode of Death Battle. Description Star Wars vs Marvel Comics! The two telekinetic villains meet in an epic clash, but only one can walk away unharmed! Will Vader's Force Choke make Magneto croak, or will the Mutant put down the Sith Lord for good? Interlude (Cue Invader: Jim Johnston) Blade:Since the dawn of existence, the power of telekinesis is still one of the most awesome creations of the human mind. Lion:Everbody likes them, and wants to use them to achieve awesome things. Blade: Like Magneto, the X-Men's worst enemy... Lion: And Darth Vader, the legendary Sith Lord and conqueror. Blade:I'm Blade and he's Lion, and it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Darth Vader (Cue Star Wars Main Theme- John Williams) Blade: Anakin Skywalker was born in Tatooine and orphaned at an early age. He was then taken into slavery in the Outer Rim of Tatooine, and after a few years, the Jedi Order discovered and freed him from slavery. Lion: They found out that Skywalker was the Chosen One, and soon, he became a heroic Jedi Knight. Blade: Anakin eventually, however, got seduced into the Dark Side, becoming fierce and brutal. He joined the Empire under Emperor Palpatine, causing the death of his wife Padme Amidala, and orphaning his two children, and dueling his master Obi-Wan Kenobi in a volcano, permanently losing his limbs and burning in lava...he would've died if it weren't for Palpatine...he was given a life supporting armor and returned as the legendary Sith Lord, Darth Vader. (Cue Star Wars:- The Imperial March) Lion: Holy shit! You can't tell me he's not a total badass! He is, right? Blade: Right. Lion: That's right. Oh, and looking at that sword, it's my personal favorite murder weapon. The Lightsaber. This thing can legit rip through anything! Blade: Though Vader is usually shown with one Lightsaber, he is capable of Jar'Kai, which is a method of dual-wielding Lightsabers. Lion: Vader is extremely quick with his sabers, delivering precise blows and even being able to block Blasters with it! What is this shit? And why can't Luke do that? He'll, he even blocked shots from FUCKING freighters! And all with his sword! Blade: Vader is a pragmatic combatant, often combining his Lightsaber prowess with his other weapon, the Force. Lion: The Force is both a weapon and a sense, letting him know what's going around him and even letting him read his opponent's mind! Blade: Additionally, the Force lets him push, crush, move, lift and even choke any of his foes. He often uses this to throw his Sabers. Lion: Apart from that, Vader's got Force Lightning and Force Blast, and eventually got SO STRONG with it, this sucker stopped and even permanently damaged an AT-AT Walker dead in its tracks! Just look at this crap! (Cue Anakin Skywalker vs Obi Wan Kenobi) Blade: It's impossible to deny how powerful Vader is. His Force Push is so strong it killed several lyleks due to how powerful the impact was. Additionally, he can just remove objects using Fold Space, and the Force Bubble is an invincibility shield. Lion: And not to mention he can augment speed and jumps using the Force! Heck, this is basically controlling nature! Apart from that, Vader is also pretty damn handy with a blaster and a staff, but really, he never uses them. Blade: But Vader's not done yet. In combat, Vader is a pragmatist, easily defeating and even toying with Jedi Knights and Jedi Master Celeste Mourne. Lion: Vader is as strong as to neck-snap with one hand, defeat sis armed guards when they were holding him at gunpoint, absorbs Blaster shots, deflects bombs with his hands, and even stopped an entire horde of elephant sized beasts with little effort. Blade: But while Vader is a dangerous villain, he's more machine than man, and removing his helmet could likely kill him. Lion: Yeah, but you won't likely survive as long as to remove his helmet in the first place. Oh, and that theme song is kickass. Luke: “He told me enough! He told me you killed him!” Vader: “No, I am your father.” Magneto (Cue X-Men-Magneto's Lair) Blade: Magneto, the worst enemy of the X-Men, is a powerful mutant. Dangerous, fast and evil to the bone, Magneto is a true combat pragmatist, exploiting his foe's weaknesses in several ways. But before he was all that, Magneto was born...Max Eisenhardt. Lion: Max was... German, I believe, and was once infatuated by a girl named Magda, and after he won a javelin-throwing contest, the others accused him of cheating. He later won AGAIN, and this time, he got accused AND beaten! That's some bullshit right there! Blade: And it didn't stop there. Things escalated even more soon afterwards. Max's father was beaten brutally, and Max was presumed dead, forcing him to take the name Eric Magnus Lehnsherr. But thankfully for him, he caught a break when he met Charles Xavier and formed the X-Men, a group for gifted mutants wishing to serve the world. Lion: But of course, they were neglected and Eric broke down. He wished to take down humanity and open an idealistic world for mutants, and so he took on the name Magneto... Magneto: Peace was never an option. (Cue Magneto Showdown) Blade: Being his namesake, Magneto possesses control over metallic substances, and, being smart, exploits his foe's weaknesses, including controlling the iron in their blood. Lion: Magneto will always open the battle by using any metallic substances available, using them in a blast or even creating an armor for himself with them. He can also sense metal, which is a great way to kill that one guy who brought a can of Sprite in an alcoholic party. Blade: Magneto's helmet protects him from Psychic or Mind Reading attacks, and his armor covers up his otherwise vulnerable body. Lion: Magneto's a big combat pragmatist, and attempts to deliver the killing blow right off the bat, or whenever given the chance. And the thing is, he moves faster than light and even can create force fields using his powers! Blade: Magneto's telekinesis is powerful, so powerful it can bring in bullets from outer space. That's pretty OP. Lion: Magneto's main strategy is to try and use the environment and surroundings to his advantage, finding metal for his advantage. Hell, this dude even battled the SENTINELS. Blade: Magneto likes to deliver the killing blow early. He can attack with magnetic energy and even create cyclones with it. Apart from that, Magneto's helmet can be transformed into a metal club, though it leaves his head vulnerable. Lion: I mean, he LIFTED A STADIUM and RIPPED APOCALYPSE IN TWO! I mean, LOOK AT DIS SHIT! Blade: It's impossible to deny, Magneto is a very dangerous character. He can even break the concentration of machines and also cause short circuits several miles away. But despite what Magneto does, his durability is still limited, as bullets and etcetera could put him down, as long as it can prove fatal. Lion: But honestly, don't mess with him. He's powerful. And if you do, he'll fuck you up. So watch out. Magneto: To live among the stars, to rule jungle kingdoms, to guide entire nations, only to find oneself here. A self-loathing man might see this as deserved punishment. A vain man might compare this to the Christian Devil's fall from heaven. Me, I think the coffee's not terrible. I have been known by many names. Max Eisenhardt. Erik Lehnsherr. Magnus. Magneto. Each name marks its own sin. And one day I'll answer for those offenses. But not today. Only my actions... what I do in the name of all mutants... hold any real meaning. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader) Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Lion: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Cue The Imperial March:- Darth Vader's Theme) Darth Vader, the legendary Sith Lord and conqueror is on his ship, the Death Star. He expects the Storm Troopers to return any minute. The mission was to bring the mysterious telekinetic man from the planet Earth to their cause. To join the Dark Side. Vader: You. A Stormtrooper appears behind him without a helmet and an exhausted expression. Before he can say anything, Vader Force Chokes him. Vader: I don't need to look at you. I can read your mind like an open book. There is no need for you anymore. He drops the Trooper's limp corpse on the ground. Afterwards, he contacts Palpatine. Vader: Emperor. This mission will take longer than expected. Im about to deal with it personally. Palpatine: Very well, Darth Vader. But you better succeed, because at this point... Vader: He's a threat. Palpatine: ... Yes, I want you to kill him before the Jedi Order finds him. In a dark, rainy valley... (Cue X-Men-Magneto's Lair) Magneto stands beside several dead Stormtroopers, their armor crushed and bloody. The mutant smirks, but then he hears a loud noise nearby. He raises himself into the air, then levitates the Stormtrooper corpses, hurling them at the black-clad man who walks out of the space-pod nearby. He deflects them easily. Vader: So... it is you who killed the Storm Troopers? Magneto: Yes. And I presume you're with them? Vader: Yes, but even if they were to make it away alive, I would do to them the same that I'm about to do to you. Magneto uncrosses his arms and they glow with magnetic energy. Vader draws his Lightsaber and swings it menacingly. FIGHT! (Cue The Final Battle! Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Magneto thrusts his fists forward, forming a red cyclone of magnetic energy. Vader disperses it using the Force and fires a Force Blast at Magneto, knocking him backwards. Vader: Time to meet your doom! He fires two small bolts of Force energy at Magneto, who creates a force field and blocks them. He then launches two beams himself. Vader dodges them and jumps upwards, then swings the Lightsaber in midair, causing blood to spurt from Magneto's head. Vader: Giving up so soon, weakling? Magneto: Not quite. Vader screams as Magneto turns around and begins manipulating his blood. Vader struggles for a while, but recovers just as Magneto fires two energy bolts at him. Vader becomes engulfed in smoke, but reemerges in a Force Bubble! Vader: I find your lack of power disturbing. He then shoots the energy back at Magneto, then electrocutes him with Force Lightning. He then uses Force Blast to send Magneto flying into a cliff. He looks around for any sign of Magneto, but finds nothing. ???: Pah! Vader turns to face Magneto just as he fires a red blast at him. Vader: What the?! (Cue Ganondorf Battle:- The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time) Vader gets electrocuted, and Magneto charges up another red ball attack. Vader recovers and slashes the ball, deflecting it towards Magneto. Magneto rebounds it at Vader, who slashes it back to Magneto again. This time, Magneto gets electrocuted and Vader runs at him to attack, but Magneto uses his powers to start controlling Vader's Lightsaber and begins slashing Vader with it. Magneto laughs as Vader flinches several times, but pulls out another Lightsaber. Magneto gets back up and starts hovering. Magneto: So you wish to duel? A fair duel it is then. Vader: Very well. One sword each. (Cue Vim and Vigor) The two Lightsabers clash, countering each other blow for blow. Vader slowly backs off, clashing Magneto's slashes cleanly. Magneto then begins circling Vader and swinging, making things harder for him. He eventually disarms Vader and impales his chest. Vader: Arrrgh! He falls to the ground, holding his chest. Magneto laughs and turns to face the spaceship, where he believes Vader's men are. Magneto: This is my power! Do not dare defy me! Or I shall do what I did to your master! I am Magneto! K.O.! Conclusion (Cue The Imperial March:- Darth Vader's Theme) Lion: Welp, that was epic. Blade: This match was certainly very, very ''close. Both characters are combat pragmatists, and are able to hold their own on a fight. '''Lion: They were even matched evenly in speed! I mean, heck, Vader could boost his, and Magneto's faster than light!' Blade: True, as Vader does in fact possess the ability to boost his own speed. And both of them were even in abilities and variety, too. Vader is a master of the Force, meaning he could use Force Lightning and Force Blast to attack, while Magneto had energy rays. Lion: The whole reason behind the winner, is this: Magneto was still faster, and far superior toVader in most categories. His power was still far above, and he was far smarter. Vader just took a stab too many. Blade: The winner is Magneto. Next time on Death Battle! (Cue Sora's Theme) Sora is shown battling Heartless and Ansem, before his render slowly slides across the screen, as a shadowy figure collides with it. VS... (Cue Fire Emblem) Marth is shown battling several Fire Emblem enemies, and his model clashes with Sora's to create a blazing VS sign. Trivia Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016